The Misunderstood Conflict
by All Anime Freak
Summary: A group of people from the strongest clan in Iwa and the Tsuchikage create a misunderstanding between Suna and Konoha. This leads Konoha and Suna into a war, weakening the villages, just as Iwa planned...
1. Assassins

I do not own Naruto.

This is my first Naruto fanfic. I am a fan of Naruto, but I do not think it's the best, although I still find it pretty enjoyable. Anyway, I hope this gets some good reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was banging on Naruto's door. She was banging real loudly for that matter.

Who could be thumping on the door so early in the morning, thought a fifteen-year old Naruto. Naruto was tired. He couldn't sleep with the thumping.

"NARUTO!" screamed an outside voice.

It sounded oddly like Sakura. Naruto realized it. Checking his time, Naruto knew he was late. Immediately getting dressed, Naruto dashed outside, his hair going in all directions and his clothes messily donned on him.

"Damn it Naruto!" said Sakura. "We're late for our mission!"

The pair dashed to the Hokage's office, where Tsunade was waiting.

"You're late," said Tsunade softly, yet strictly.

"Soorry…" yawned Naruto. "Don't blame Sakura, it was all my fault."

"I don't care whose fault it is," said Tsunade. "Anyway, I will repeat the mission details. An important person in Kiri has been abducted. The details on the person were not specified except that he had five bodyguards. Three were jounin and two were elite chuunin. The bodyguards managed to track the kidnappers down, but all but one was killed. He is our client. The kidnappers probably have escaped that place. This is an A-ranked mission. You can't fail this one. Suna is already .01 ahead of us. We used to be the top village."

"It's only .01 though," said Naruto.

"True, but people go to the one that has a better succession rate. Suna is our ally, but we still need funds. Plus, Kiri has supplied us with a great deal of water. If you fail this, Naruto, you'll become an academy student again, and Sakura, you'll go back to Naruto's current rank."

"WHAT?" screamed Naruto and Sakura, apparently in disbelief. Naruto was about to argue, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Your client is waiting," stated Tsunade.

The pair walked out of Tsunade's office.

"Oh hi, Kakashi-sensei," muttered Naruto, "You here to see Tsunade old hag-chan?"

Kakashi just smiled at the two and walked into Tsunade's office. Kakashi had heard everything.

"Hokage-sama, don't you think you're being a bit too harsh on them?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi, let's just say I developed a new way to make ninja work harder on their missions," smiled Tsunade.

Naruto and Sakura met up with their client, and set off to Kiri.

Meanwhile, in the Tsuchikage's office in Iwa, the Tsuchikage was planning something with some of the Kyoushu clan. The Kyoushu clan members were elite ninja assassins, the best of the best in Iwa. No other clans of Iwa could match them.

"That's right, so that way, Konoha and Suna will have a war," explained the Tsuchikage, "so then that way, they will weaken each other, and them we will defeat both Konoha and Suna. Their territory will be ours! Now then, dismissed!"

"Kyoukan-sama," said Kyoushu Kira, a strong, honorable member of the clan.

"Yes, Kira?" asked Kyoukan, the leader of the clan.

"How long will it take to get to Konoha?" asked Kira.

"Exactly forty-eight," said Kyoukan, "We begin assassinations at midnight."

Two days passed. Naruto and Sakura were at the climax of their mission. The Kyoushu clan had arrived.

"Looks like we miscalculated," said Hyouhakusha, the member with the most jutsus. "We arrived too early.

"I can't wait any longer!" shouted Hakaisha, a wild, maniac always ready to kill.

Kyoukan covered Hakaisha's mouth and walked a few steps back. We whispered something in Hakaisha's ears.

"What'd you say leader-sama?" asked Kira.

"Nothing really," said Kyoukan.

Night fell. The Kyoushu clan members had already decided on a place to stay during their time in Konoha. It was a dark cave. A bear was originally in it, but it had become the food of the Kyoushu clan members.

"Man, that was delicious!" shouted Hakaisha.

"Quiet," shushed Kyoukan.

"Time is almost up," said Hyouhakusha. "It's approximately midnight."

"Kira, go check if there's anyone still on the streets of Konoha," instructed Kyoukan.

Kira came back with an answer of a few people.

"I suppose they're all dead," smirked Hakaisha.

"Yep, I killed them all."

"Perfect, then we strike now," said Kyoukan. "Remember, let's do this slowly. Each of you, only kill five or six people." Kyoukan raised his arm to signal that they were released. The three other ninja jumped away, towards Konoha.

Hakaisha managed to get pretty impatient and killed a dozen people. Kira had already killed four, so he killed two more. Hyouhakusha had a good fight with a chuunin, but managed to kill him, along with four other people. Kyoukan himself killed six people. They killed twenty-nine people in all.

"Report how many you killed," said Kyoukan. "Six."

"Six."

"Five."

"Twleve."

"Oi, Hakaisha, didn't Kyoukan-sama say that we were only suppose to kill five to six?" scolded Kira.

"Yeah, but I got pretty impatient and decided to kill two times more," laughed Hakaisha.

"It doesn't matter," said Kyoukan, "As long as the number of people killed isn't noticeably different."

"Konoha ninja are pretty tough though," said Hyouhakusha.

"Nah, you're just weak," Hakaisha mocked.

"Anyway, Kira take this," instructed Kyoukan, handing Kira something. Kyoukan had the exact same thing in his hand.

The two went in different directions. Kyoukan and Kira both dropped the objects near dead bodies. The objects were glimmering brightly under the moonlight. They were forehead protectors, and the symbol on them, was the symbol of Suna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, well this chapter was pretty short, but I promise to make the other chapters somewhat longer. Also, if it's okay, can you critique the story and also put like a rating for the story so far?


	2. Suspicion

I do not own Naruto. Please review this. Remember, anonymous users can review too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I gotta admit," said Sakura, "that mission was pretty hard huh?"

"Nah, it's nothing for a ninja of my level," said Naruto, picking his nose.

Sakura wasn't listening. In fact, she stopped and fell behind. Naruto looked at where Sakura should've been. He looked back.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"It's a forehead protector," said Sakura, "of Suna. Let's return it to Hokage-sama while we state our mission completion."

Sakura and Naruto opened the door to Tsunade's office. In there were tens of jounin, chuunin, and ANBU members. Hyuuga Neji was also there too.

"Oi, Neji," called Naruto, "what's going on?"

"Apparently, a murder has been committed," said Neji coolly. "No, numerous murders have been committed. We found a Suna forehead protector lying near a dead body and we believe that Suna did this. Konoha will be sending some messengers to Suna soon."

"Hey, I found a Suna forehead protector too, except that it was not by a dead body," said Sakura.

The crowd of shinobi filed into two single filed lines. Tsunade told Sakura to hand her the forehead protector.

"We cleaned up all the dead bodies, outside and inside people's houses," said Tsunade. "This is how we managed to locate one headband, but it's odd that we didn't find this second one. There may be more, but we now are sure that our assassins are from Suna and that there are more than two assassins. We are unknown about whether or not these assassins are connected to major people in Suna, such as the Village Council and the Kazekage.

"Because, you are somewhat close to the Kazekage, I will send you and Sakura as messengers to Suna. Go now!"

"Yes!"

Kira was on the wall, right near the Kazekage's window, using the meisai gakure no jutsu to conceal him. He had heard everything. He released his chakra, making him fall down. Right when Kira touched the ground, he leaped back to the air, ready to report everything to Kyoukan.

"I see," said Kyoukan, hearing everything from Kira.

"It seems that they will be trying to find some more forehead protectors if possible," said Kira.

"This is getting pretty interesting!" smiled Hakaisha.

"So, what should we do?" questioned Hyouhakusha, trying to hide his excitement.

"Konoha and Suna are strong allies," explained Kyoukan, "so after the messengers converse with the Kazekage, they'll come back with the answer of that they had no idea or something like that. So, here's what we'll do. I'll disguise myself as the Kazekage and attack them. I'll attack until I am to the point where the jutsu is about to wear off, then back after saying like 'I'll come back for Konoha…'"

"That works well," said Kira.

"Well then, I'm off," said Kyoukan.

Kyoukan jumped off to find Naruto and Sakura. He was lucky enough to locate them. Taking off this forehead protector, Kyoukan place it in a zipped pocket so that it would not fall out. Naruto and Sakura were about to take off. Kyoukan smiled. They took off; Kyoukan waited for a few seconds, and then followed them.

An hour passed, and Kyoukan was at quite a distance away from Naruto and Sakura. He gradually started to leap across tree branches a swifter pace. He gradually caught up with Naruto and Sakura and soon passed them. After that, Kyoukan went even faster. After another thirty minutes, Kyoukan changed directions and went directly to Naruto, after transforming into Gaara of course.

"I hear something coming," cautioned Sakura, stopping Naruto.

Naruto, eager to know what Sakura heard stepped closer to where the sound was coming from. A silhouette of the person appeared. Naruto recognized him. It was Gaara.

Kyoukan made the same expression on his face as Naruto did. It was a surprised expression. Naruto walked towards Gaara.

"Hey, Tsunade o-baa-chan told us-"

Kyoukan wasted no time. "Die!" Kyoukan took out a kunai and slashed Naruto's shirt.

"W-wait! What was that for?"

Sakura appeared from behind Kyoukan. "So it looks like you are the assassin in Konoha!" Sakura prepared the punch.

Kyoukan decided to take it. He had no idea of Sakura's power. Before he knew it, Kyoukan was flying off the tree branch and into a bush. He coughed out blood. Damn, Kyoukan thought, I underestimated her. Kyoukan then said, "I'll be back from Konoha…" He escaped back to Konoha.

"I-I can't believe it, Gaara really is associated with those crimes!" said Naruto.

"He was, after all, a murder," said Sakura.

The pair went back to Konoha to report the incident.

"Perfect, the messengers now think that Suna really did it," grinned Kyoukan with delight, informing his clan members.

"This definitely is getting excited!" yelled Hakaisha, licking his lips.

Sakura and Naruto arrived shortly after Kyoukan bounced back to his lair. They wasted no time in going directly to Tsunade's office.

"Impossible!" shouted Tsunade, "It takes five to eight days to get to Suna and come back! It doesn't matter; I can see that the torn shirt means that Gaara most likely is associated with the crime."

"He was about to come to this village to murder more people!" panted Sakura. "Except he was alone this time. We met him while going there."

"No wonder, so that's why it took only about three hours to get back," said Tsunade. "However, Naruto, explain the details of what happened."

"I just saw him and told him I had to talk to him and the next thing I know is that he takes out a kunai and appears right in front of me. He proceeded to slashing my shirt. Thankfully, Sakura-chan managed to save my ass by doing her killer punch. Then he told us he would be back for Konoha."

Shikamaru, who was wandering around the Hokage building stopped after hearing Naruto explain the situation. He started to think. If he remembered correctly, Gaara never tried to use taijutsu before. Shikamaru opened the office's door and stated, "I have never seen Gaara use taijutsu before."

"Now that you mention it, Shikamaru, you are right," said Naruto.

"We should investigate further into this before we declare anything," said Tsunade. "But since Gaara did lose the Shukaku, he might be relying on taijutsu more. Currently, I believe that Gaara and some other people have conducted the assassinations, but they are our allies, so we should think it over."

Kira was listening in to the conversation once again. Bouncing off the Hokage building, Kira was going to deliver the information to Kyoukan. As he reached near where the cave was, he saw an ANBU ninja spot him. The ninja was a skilled one who knew ninja's faces in the village. And Kira was not one of them.


	3. The Planned Attack

I do not own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ninja appeared in front of Kira. "I'm afraid I haven't seen you around before. Will you please show me your headband?"

Kira obeyed. He showed the ANBU ninja a Konoha headband, to the ninja's surprise. Kira grinned evilly.

"It can't be! I've never seen you before. You must be one of the assassins!"

"Correct." Kira took out a kunai. It wasn't any ordinary kunai though. Instead of metal, it was created by rock. "I'm afraid you'll have to die now that you've found out though.

The ninja fled. Kira appeared in front of him this time.

"Die," Kira murmured softly. Kira stabbed the ninja to death. Carrying his body, Kira returned to the base.

"What's that you got there, Kira?" Hakaisha questioned. Hakaisha's eyes widened. "What the fuck?" Hakaisha pointed at Kira, glaring at him with a murderous intent. "You killed another one! No fair, bitch! Hey Kyoukan! Can I kill some too?"

"No, you may not," said Kyoukan. "Kira always follows orders. I'm sure there's a good reason why he had to kill the ANBU member. He brought him back too. Something must've happened."

"You predicted correctly as always Leader-sama," said Kira. "He seemed to figure out that I was one of the assassins, so I had to kill him. Look." Kira took at a large, folded envelope in the ninja's pocket. "He must be one of the higher ranked ANBU members to carry a bingo book."

"Perfect," smiled Kyoukan. "Now then Kira, what did you discover?"

"They are suspicious. Many don't seem to believe that Kazekage led this assassination. However, they are also suspicious of Kazekage, but not as much. I have, however, managed to gather some more information about this Kazekage. First of all, he is called Gaara. I'm sure most of you know this already. Second of all, the Kazekage seemed to originally have the Shukaku in him. This still might be obvious to you all. But finally, the Kazekage either does not use taijutsu or just uses it rarely. According to Tsuchikage-sama, we were all told that the Kazekage utilized highly dangerous sand jutsus. Since we can't seem to be able to utilize them, it will be harder to convince Konoha that Suna is doing all this."

"We should transform Gaara and some other famed people in Suna, such as his siblings and Baki, and try to assassinate at night, but when there is still quite a bit of people," said Kyoukan.

"At any rate, I should become Gaara because my doton jutsus should be able to have a similar appearance to Gaara's jutsus," said Hyouhakusha. "After all, I do know the most jutsus here."

"Okay, that's decided," said Kyoukan, "Kage Bunshin will be the supporting assassinators. Now, for the two siblings."

"I should be the puppeteer one," said Kira. "My abilities can create fabulous sculptures. I can easily sculpt the shape of that one puppet. It's decided, I'm the puppeteer sibling."

"Now, for me," grumbled Hakaisha. "Why be a gal?"

"Don't be sexist," said Kira.

"No, actually, Hakaisha's abilities aren't near wind-related, so let's not include her OR one of Hyouhakusha's Kage Bunshins can be her, since Hyouhakusha's jutsus are more wind-related. Instead, Hakaisha can observe and see their reaction afterwards."

"The Fuck?" screamed Hakaisha in rage. Hakaisha pounded his fists on the ground. Tiny quakes quivered. "Fighting's the most thrilling part! But I have to stick to something fucking Kira can do!"

"Please, do not use the adjective 'fucking' when describing me," Kira requested.

"Fuck you!" yelled Hakaisha. Hakaisha, now provoked, launched a solid punch at Kira. He was restrained by Hyouhakusha.

"Oi! Stop!" demanded Hyouhakusha, attempting to restrain the crazed Hakaisha.

Hakaisha glared at Hyouhakusha. "Fuck you too!"

Kira grabbed Hakaisha. "Leader-sama!"

Kyoukan directed a kick at Hakaisha's head, knocking him out. "That should take care of him." Hakaisha pointed at Kira. "Looks like we can't include the puppeteer either unless you use Kage Bunshin. Hakaisha will just be some unimportant ninja helping out. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"We do this tomorrow," said Kyoukan.

The next day, Kira woke up to find Hakaisha normal once again. It looked like Kyoukan had explained to Hakaisha what they had discussed. That was good. What Kyoukan ordered, Kira obeyed. He considered himself only an obedient dog compared to Kyoukan and the Tsuchikage.

"Finally! Today's the day where we can kill as many bitches as we desire!" exclaimed Hakaisha. Hakaisha was completely different from the day before.

"Just remember, when they bring in the big forces, retreat at all costs," instructed Kyoukan. "Now then, once Hyouhakusha wakes up, we'll start planning this."

At noon, the four commence to discuss the attack on Konoha.

"First of all," Kyoukan asserted, "I will be stating your guys' positions. In this particular mission, Hyouhakusha is the most important here. He will be the Kazekage, Gaara. I am possibly the next most important. I am the puppeteer, the older guy sibling of the Kazekage. Kira will be the person who examines how well this goes and will also be the creator of the dummy puppet. Hakaisha will be some random Suna ninja. Anyone have any problems?"

"I do," stated Hakaisha. "How come I play a less important role here?"

"As long as you kill, you will be happy right?" Kyoukan questioned.

"No…ooooh! Okay. Yeah," said Hakaisha, figuring it all out.

"Now, as for what we'll be achieving and what we are doing…," said Kyoukan, "We will be fighting against a few Konoha ninja. We have to have the Hokage see this. This is where Kira becomes important. We will use Kage Bunshin to make up for the amount of people we don't have. Anyway, as far as Kira goes, Kira will transform into a worried ninja of Konoha. He will report for the Hokage to come out. As long as the Hokage sees 'Kankuro', the male older sibling, and 'Gaara', the Kazekage fighting, she may declare war on Suna. After a few Kage Bunshin are destroyed, we retreat. This is when things go somewhat wrong.

"Konoha ninja are quite stubborn. They will do anything to find out what is going on. Most likely, when we retreat, a few will run off to Suna. Their two most likely choices are declare war on Suna, or spy on the Kazekage to confirm, even if it is technically illegal to trespass village territory. Hopefully, they will declare war, but if they don't, Hakaisha and Kira will be sent to see if they don't. If they don't, they'll die, which will make Konoha even more suspicious, and therefore the chances of them declaring war is about 95."

The other three applauded. It was a well thought out plan that had almost no flaws.

"Well then, think this plan over," said Kyoukan. "If you happen to find any flaws, even the tiniest ones in the plan, report it to me. This plan must not possess any flaws at all! Hurry. The attack is in about five more hours."

They all thought it over, but no matter how hard they thought, the group just couldn't discover any faults in the plan.

Kira decided to start on the puppet. The puppet was finished in less than two hours, and it was beautifully carved. "Masterpiece," boasted Kira proudly. He took at a long roll of bandage to wrap up the puppet.

The time came to assault Konoha.

"Okay now, let's do this!" demanded Kyoukan.

Kyoukan created five Kage Bunshin. Hyouhakusha created five too. Hakaisha created ten. Each clone transformed into a different-looking Suna ninja. Hakaisha transformed into a regular ninja too. Hyouhakusha, on the other hand, transformed into Gaara, while Kyoukan morphed into Kankuro. Kira transformed into the ANBU ninja he had killed the day before. They were all set.

"Go!" ordered Kyoukan.

Kira jumped off into a different direction than the others. He stood near a house and waited for his comrades to begin the attack. Suddenly, a dust of sand went flying at numerous villagers and ninjas.

"I-it's the Kazekage!" screamed on villager.

"The rumors were true!" shrieked another one.

This was Kira's cue. Kira jumped off to the Hokage building. "Ho-hokage-sama!" shouted Kira after getting to Tsunade's office. Kira was an expert in acting.

"What is it?"

"T-the Kazekage is leading a group of Suna shinobi against us!"

"Wh-what?" Tsunade's eyes widened. She followed Kira outside to see. It was true. "Sh-shizune!" called Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune, running over to Tsunade.

"Call all the jounin you can to attack these Suna ninja. They really have done it!"

Jounin began to attack the "Suna ninja". Of course, after attacking some jounin, all the "Suna ninja" retreated as planned. Kira stayed near Tsunade. Hakaisha threw away the body of a Konoha jounin he had killed and transformed into him. He wiped the blood off of his leg that was inflicted by that certain jounin. He jumped off to Tsunade.

All the jounin who were fighting went back to Tsunade for orders. In this group included Hakaisha.

"All of you! Go follow them to Suna!"

Shikamaru, who was also there at the time, raised his hand and spoke, "Wait, we shouldn't attack them yet. We should spy on the Kazekage first to determine if he really is leading the assassinations, then we should decide whether or not we should attack Suna."

"Good point Shikamaru."

Tsunade assigned ten ninja to hop off to Suna. Since Kira and Hakaisha had asked to be one of the ten, they were included. After thirty minutes of running and jumping, Kira and Hakaisha stopped the group.

Hakaisha glared at them and grinned evilly. "I'm sorry, but you guys will have to die here!"


End file.
